


I'm so sorry

by ThisIsAnna47



Series: The Mitchsen series [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: I'm Sorry, you may cry but i don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:44:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4929145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsAnna47/pseuds/ThisIsAnna47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Beca's last hours. Trigger warnings: suicide and depression<br/>Title from the Imagine Dragons song i'm so sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm so sorry

Single, broken hearted and lonely are the only words that you could use to describe Beca Mitchell right now. Her now ex-wife filled a divorce one month ago it was confirmed three days later. She didn’t know what she did wrong she tried to fix it but she couldn’t, Aubrey Posen wouldn’t allow her. Apparently she was fucking every other woman in the area except for her wife. Even thought their marriage was far more than just sex. Beca hadn't touched another person like that since before they were dating she was exclusive. Maybe she should’ve listen to Chloe all those years ago. Her relationship with Aubrey lasted 15 years and now it was all gone. Beca had shed thousands of tears in that past month. It all fell apart so quickly. She lost custody of their child little Piper Posen. It hurt so so much. So much for Beca being a badass she shed more tears in that week after than she had shed in her whole lifetime ten times over. She didn’t want Aubrey to feel like their whole relationship was a mistake but it fell apart so quickly it couldn’t be repaired no matter how much effort went into it. Admittedly they hadn’t had sex in just over six months but it was because either Beca was stuck in the studio or Aubrey in the office. They were never together not like how it was when they started their relationship. It started after they conquered the world. Beca asked out Aubrey then Beca was by her side constantly. Aubrey even handed over the reins at ‘The lodge of fallen leaves’ so she could stay with Beca. Aubrey sacrificed everything just so Beca could be happy. She dropped everything for the woman she loved. Beca was over whelmed when Aubrey did that. She felt guilty that Aubrey gave up everything just because she believed in Beca. 

Beca wasn’t coping. She hadn’t left her apartment in weeks. Apart of her died and that part was her will to continue and fight, to break down barriers. She lost her will to live. She hadn’t seen sunlight in a month. She hadn’t touched her phone in three weeks. She had only eaten pizza. She hadn’t found a reason to drink something that wasn’t alcoholic. She was suffering and nobody could help her it was too late. Beca Mitchell the world famous music producer was now depressed and lonely and had lost her will to live.

Beca moved for the first time all day it was to the kitchen where she selected her weapon of choice before finding her phone to send one last message. It was to Aubrey the woman who completed her and simultaneously tore her to pieces.

'Aubrey I don’t know what I did but as I have tried to tell you I’m sorry for whatever it was that I did. I’m sorry I broke your heart. I’ll never forgive myself I hurt you and I can’t live without seeing your face every morning. I hope you give Piper the best life ever she deserves better than to know me I was a poor excuse of a parent you never were you were always there. I’m sorry I spent so much time at the studio I tried to get home before six every night but some one would pull my back inside. I hated that I couldn’t spend time with you. I hated myself that you gave up everything to be with me in LA when you could’ve stayed at the lodge and helped other people ones that deserved your time. I’m sorry that I was always broken. I tried not to be like my father but I was even worse than he was. Tell Piper I love her and always will. I love you Aubrey no matter what happens this is my last apology when you get this I’ll be gone forever. I’m sorry. You’ll never have to deal with my shit and my lies and deception ever again. Goodbye Aubrey I have never stopped loving you and I have love you since that day at the activities fair when you almost bit my head off. This is my final goodbye. You were the last person I saw that I cared about. Goodbye Aubrey I love.'

Beca hit send. When she was certain it had sent she shoved the knife deep inside her chest until she couldn’t feel any more pain. Everything was gone.

When Aubrey got the text she dropped everything and went to Beca’s apartment that's where she knew Beca would be. When she got there she found Beca dead on the floor of her bathroom phone by her side and knife in her chest. She cried and hugged Beca. She regretted not ever telling her that the reason they couldn’t be together was because she had slept around to get what Beca wasn’t giving her. It was all her fault. Beca was gone forever. Beca was all she knew. Beca wasn’t as bulletproof as she made it out that she was. She was fragile and Aubrey was the one who broke her into a million tiny pieces that could never be reassembled. That last month had been hard but on Aubrey as well she still had secrets she never told Beca that she should have but now it is all too late. Too late to apologise. Everything came crashing down. Beca was all she had know for the past fifteen years of her life and now she was gone she had slipped through her fingers just like sand. When she let go of Beca’s dead body her dress was cover in blood she gave her one last kiss on the forehead before she removed Beca’s ring from her fingers, her bracelets from her wrists, her necklaces from her neck and her earrings from her ears. Her wedding band had still been on her finger. She put them in purse before she returned. Aubrey went through Beca’s draws and closet trying to get every last scent of her. She took Beca’s shampoo and shower stuff Aubrey had always loved the scent of it. She also grabbed Beca’s phone before she left to tell the police.

The next day it was everywhere headlining news reports and the covers of newspapers. They all tried to get Aubrey to talk to them but she shut them out. The guilt killed her. It was the worst thing trying to tell Piper that her momma had died. It hurt knowing that Beca would never see Piper go to college or have her first partner be it a girl or a boy Aubrey wouldn’t care she loved her baby more than anything. Piper could understand she was nine years old after all. Aubrey had fallen pregnant with her just after they had gotten married they were both thrilled. But now Aubrey was a mess crying on the floor whilst her daughter was comforting her. They were both crying over the loss of one of the most important things in their lives. Chloe had been the first person that she had told after the police department then Beca’s father. It had hurt so much but she had to tell them before they found out through the press. Aubrey had called her parents to ask if piper could stay there for a week or so. That minute call was the longest she stayed composed for. Aubrey had rung her office to say she wasn’t coming in for the week. Even though they weren’t together or anything she had spent a lot of her life with Beca it was the least she could do to honour her legacy. 

Beca’s tracks were every where. Her fifteen year career had left her with thousands of songs tied to her name. Her music was everywhere. Aubrey sat in silence for the rest of the day with a bottle of wine by her side. She couldn’t do what Beca did Piper needs someone to be there for her. Piper needs a mother.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is sad and depressing. If you cry totally understandable i cried whilst writing it so its okay. i don't know why i wrote this but i did so thanks for reading guys i appreciate it.


End file.
